


Heart of Ice

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marriage, No Smut, Retrospective, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Advisory: No smut, just self-reflection, fluff and maybe some ANGST!





	Heart of Ice

_“I-I remembered her face.” I began. “She always had a soft face, even when she was angry; even furious the tone of her face was… unphased.” “I came down from home to visit T’Challa about tribal matters, y’know nothing too important.” “As I was preparing to leave, T’Challa asked about life in the mountains. I lied to him saying all was well, but negate the part about my unshared bed and empty heart.” He nodded as if he understood the lies I told and unmasked my truth as if was warrior falls all over again. He asked me to walk with him to the market, wanted me to pick up fruits and vegetables for my journey. I respectfully declined, but he insisted. “We are brothers now, I refuse to let you leave without anything that you need.” He said. “I never knew how true his words were.”_

__

“Anything you want here is yours Gorilla king, just say the word.” T’Challa said. “I appreciate you King Udaku. Yes, I’ll have 10 pieces of Jackfruit, 20 Mangoes, 15 bushels of Strawberries, 30 pieces of passionfruit & 40 stalks of Broccoli please.” I spoke with the merchant. She nodded & filled my baskets up.

As I was about to leave the marketplace, I saw  _her_ … Her soft looking coiled hair, her angelic face, deep brown eyes that glow in the glorious sun and her strikingly beautiful smile stuck all the chords of my heart all at once.

“W-who is that?” I grabbed T’Challa’s shoulder. “I-I am not sure, but M’Baku?” I looked at him. “You are lifting me up off the ground.” He strained with his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. All the other patrons were looking at us in confused fear. “Oh, I’m so sorry, sorry.” I smiled slightly in embarrassment.

The mysterious vision of beauty was the only one giggling at me almost like a child. I lowered my head smirked slightly at her. The other patrons continued their business as usual. Her smooth velvet brown skin gave me goosebumps. I needed to see her, feel her, be with  _her_.

The crowd continued as normal in the marketplace. I was brushing past the crown, in an unshakable trance. T’Challa followed confused by my sudden actions. “M’Baku… M’BAKU! Where are you going?!” He collided with my back as I stopped without warning.

I couldn’t find her anymore, it was like she was a mirage. I grew melancholy, was she even real? I went back home with all the fruits & veggies my guardsman can carry. As we approached home I heard rustling in the bushes. My guardsman and I became defensive at the ready to strike. We rallied our tribal cry in preparation to annihilate our unidentified foe. Then I feminine hand appeared and walked out amongst us, It was  _her_. I signaled my men to lay down their weapons as I walked towards her.

She began to reach for under her cloak and my men were on the defensive again. She had a terrified look on her face then began to speak. “I am so sorry my Jabari King, I didn’t mean to frighten you or your men. You dropped your bushel of passionfruit and I wished to return it to you. She dropped to her knees as she handed me the bag of fruit. I reassured my men that I was safe and proceeded to approach the kneeling woman.

“Please arise my dear, no need to kneel for me. She arose slowly and I gently pushed back her hood. She had the softest face and sweet brown eyes that illuminated her beauty even more than when she was in the Marketplace. “Thank you for returning the fruit, but you had traveled so far. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you traveling back home by yourself, it’s almost nightfall. Please, stay with us…with me.”

“With all due respect my King, she is an outsider… a Wakandan outsider.” One of the guardsman cut in. “Are you saying that my judgement in character is flawed Armadou?” I raised an eyebrow. “N-no not at all my king.” He shook his head. “He right to not trust me.” The young woman replied. “I haven’t proven myself to be trustworthy, don’t be upset with him; I’ll leave.” I gently grabbed her arm.

“Prove your trustworthiness tonight then.” I replied as she turned around. She nodded with her good still on her head. “That settles that, the Wakandan stays for the night then will be escorted back home in the morning.” I reached for her hand, she held onto mine as we entered my domain. We all entered the palace and I watched her remove her hood and she was even more beautiful up close. Her golden brown skin only enhanced by her golden brown tresses. Her face was structured to perfection and I was in even more awe of her than before. 

I was unworthy of the way Hanuman blessed me with this vision of pure beauty, her deep brown eyes enchanted me almost instantly. I lost all train of thought looking at her. “Gorilla King M’Baku? Are you alright?” she softly spoke. “I-I-I-I am alright.” I let my nervousness consume me, never has a woman ever done so. “I appreciate you allowing me to stay, I know that Wakanda’s past has not been kind to your people and your ideals. She continued, fully removing her cloak revealing her Wankandan robes.

“You’re beautiful, I mean you dress is very beautiful.” I complimented. She was a curvaceous marvel on top of her facial features. “Thank you.” she giggled at me and walked towards my throne. “Is this your throne?” she asked. “Why yes, yes it is.” I stuck my chest out. “It was passed down to me from my father from his father and from his and so on. Hopefully I will have a son to pass it down to him. “I thought the great M’Baku has many children?” she looked confused. 

“I do, but alas they’re all girls.” she raised an eyebrow at me. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being a girl, but tradition calls for a male to assume the role of King.” “But tradition like time can change or more so adapt for survival.” she retorted. I raised an eyebrow at her. “You raise an interesting point Wakandan woman.” I replied. “Call me Amier, Jabari King.” she smirked at me. “Amier… Amier. I like that name very much.” I stroked my beard. 

“Why thank you, I am honored.” she replied smiling. Such a beautiful smile she possessed. “You must be starving, I shall prepare a feast in your name to honor your kind gesture.” I ordered my ward to my throne room. “Oh that won’t be necessary, it was nothing.” she tried to decline. “Nonsense, you are to be an honored guest tonight & I will  _not_  take no for an answer.” I beamed at her. 

“You are too gracious my gorilla King.” she bowed to me. “No, no, no no. You do not have to bow to me.” I held her hand and raised her gently from the ground. Let me show you to our dining hall, please right this way. I had her arm intertwined with mine as we walked down the open corridor together. She smelled of warm Vanilla and Cocoa Butter. It ignited my senses as we walked together. I was still too nervous to utter another word to her, but she seemed so calm in my presence which only fueled my nervousness.

As we entered the banquet hall my men did a ceremonial chant that echoed throughout the room. It seem to have startled Amier as her grip on my arm tightened, I gently patted her hand. “Do not be frightened my dear, my men are simply greeting us.” she nodded not saying a word. I walked with down the table with her and sat her down in the seat beside me. A majority of my tribesmen, especially the elders gasped in shock. I held my tranquil composure, but Amier looked around nervous as if she did something wrong.

“M-my king, the first chairs are only traditionally reserved for the king and  _queen_.” one of the elders pointed out. “You are correct elder J’dari, but tradition like time can change or more so adapt.” Amier lit up looking at me as those words exited my mouth. “And I am also your king, so are you going against my wishes for my guest to sit beside me? Hmm?” I raised an eyebrow. “O-Of course not, if so the King commands.” the elder sat back down.

“Are you comfortable my dear?” I looked down at a now at ease Amier. “Yes, very much so now.” she smiled. “Ah well praise Hanuman for your happiness, now let the feast begin!” I loudly clapped my hands once as the warriors chanted and the servant maids brought out a vegetarian & fruit melody of our crops as well as the fruit T’Challa gave & Amier returned. As the servers completed filling all of our glasses, I got up and had Amier arise with me.

“I would like to proclaim a toast to Amier of Wakanda for ensuring that your king had all of his succulent fruits in stock for the winter times ahead. May Hanuman look down upon her with protection and peace. TO AMIER!” “TO AMIER!” the whole room shouted in unison. “Please say a few words to my people, don’t be shy we’re harmless off the battlefield.” They all chuckled and Amier joined them.

She cleared her throat and raised her woodcrafed chalice. “I would like to thank the kind hearted people of the Jabari tribe and your more than gracious and hospitable King for this great and bountiful feast. May you all be in good heath and prosperity. Long live the Jabari!” she exclaimed. “LONG LIVE THE JABARI!” the audience shouted.

I smiled at how regal, yet soft spoken she was; I just  _knew_  I had to have her. Later on that evening, I walked with her to her chambers neighboring mine. “You were a refreshing face to see at the grand feast. I hope it was all to your liking.” I beamed at her. “It sure was, I very much enjoyed the company of you and your people.” she mirrored my expression. “Tonight has been  _almost_ perfect.” “ _Almost?_ ” I raised an eyebrow. “Well…” she looked down.

“No need to lower your head my dear _ifuru_ , speak.” I raised her chin. “Well, I wish to know more about you.” Amier asked. “Ah, well that’s easy! I was born into Jabari royalty in the year…” “No, no, no, no.” she stopped me. “Not you as a royal or as a King… I want to know you as a  _man_ , a human being. The side of you that doesn’t share your family name.” she reached to stroke my face.

It stunned me how this woman has such an interest in me. Normally women, even from my homeland are intimidated by my presence alone. But not Amier, she was intrigued by who I am and not what I am. My heart skipped a beat when her delicate hand grazed my cheek. “I know we just met, but I feel…” she drew her hand back and shook her head.

“Never mind.” she retracted. “Y’know what? Why don’t we talk in my room & I will tell you everything about me if you tell me everything about you.” I suggested. “Alright, lead the way.” she extended her arm, but I instead held her hand. She smiled at me warmly and we walked across the hall to my bedroom.

We spent the entire night telling jokes, speaking of our childhoods, our family upbringings, my love for poetry & shadow puppets and her love for herbology and the stars. We admired each other’s passions, hopes & dreams. It was like I was my true self around her and was her true self around me. For the first time in my life, I was given something no other woman has ever real  _intimacy_.

That magical night was about two years ago and now here I am standing in front of the same woman who has enchanted me this entire time. Whenever you’re around… I can’t speak because of how quickly you captured my heart. The woman who has always been destined to be my Queen, my wife… no, better yet; my  _soulmate_  under the eyes & blessings of Hanuman, Bast and all of our family & friends. I vow to you on this our wedding day on my life you will never want or need for anything. As your King, husband & life long lover you will forever be my heart…  ** _My_** _ **heart of ice that I will never let break**_.

 


End file.
